Blooming Date
by wenjing10
Summary: By the time Ha-Chan and Tad meet each other, it is love at first sight. As they relationship grows, Tad decides to ask Ha-Chan out for a date, and they have fun


Well, FoxyKhai0209 and I thought about the relationship between Tad and Ha-Chan, since Tad will be good in our story and Ha-Chan, now a teenager, falls in love with him.

This is their first date, but to be warned for spoilers and slight sexual stuffs.

* * *

Everyone was doing their stuffs in the Crystal Castle of Harmony. Tad, on the other hand, was nervous as he was trying to ask Kotoha Hanami, Ha-Chan's human name. Tad wanted to ask her out for a date but... he was extremely nervous. A few minutes later, he calmed down and finally decided to ask Ha-Chan.

Ha-Chan was in her room when she heard a knock from the door. "Come in," Ha-Chan called out.

Tad entered her room. "Oh, hello, Tad. Why are you here?" Ha-Chan asked.

"I... I... uh..." Tad wanted to ask something but his voice was shaking as he was nervous again.

Ha-Chan rose an eyebrow in confusion. She did not understand him clearly.

Tad took a deep breath and finally asked, "Ha-Chan... will you... go out... for a date with me?"

His words shocked Ha-Chan! So Tad waited for her reply if she said yes or no.

"...yes!" Ha-Chan replied. Tad was utterly shocked by her answer. Though, he smiled in delight when Ha-Chan accepted the date with him.

"Where will we go for our date?" Ha-Chan questioned.

"We will have a date at the Carnival Cavern," Tad said.

Ha-Chan looked very excited in going there. She had never been to a carnival before. Their date was going to the carnival.

A couple of minutes had passed, they arrived at Carnival Cavern. Ha-Chan was awestruck by the carnival's appearance. It had so many games and other stuffs. They both started dating right here. They both held hands as they walked around. They spent a lot time together.

Tad had won a prize from one of the booths and the prize was a cute polar bear doll. He gave it to Ha-Chan and she loved it very much. She could not stop hugging it. They spent their time for 3 hours now and they had a lot of fun together.

Suddenly Ha-Chan spotted a Ferris wheel. "Tad, can we ride on that Ferris wheel?" she asked him. Tad agreed and they went to the Ferris wheel.

As they rode on the Ferris wheel, Tad and Ha-Chan were in a cart of the Ferris wheel. They were watching the view of the Carnival Cavern as they were very high above the ground. Ha-Chan was awed to see the beautiful view. Tad was looking at her with a smile. He wrapped around his right arm on Ha-Chan's shoulder. She was startled by it and looked at Tad. Tad stared at her eyes and Ha-Chan stared back at him.

Then, he leaned toward Ha-Chan's face and kissed her, much to her surprise! Though, she kissed him back. A few minutes later, they broke the kiss.

"Why did you do that?" Ha-Chan questioned.

"Because I am very in love with you," Tad answered.

Ha-Chan was surprised by his words. "Oh, Tad, I love you too," she said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tad kissed her neck, which made Ha-Chan yelped in surprised! She moaned in pleasure. She tried to stop him but Tad continued kissing her neck. Ha-Chan's back was now lying against the seat of the cart and Tad was on top of her.

They started making out in the Ferris wheel's cart. Tad's hands were squeezing her breasts. Ha-Chan was about to shriek but Tad quieted her with a heated kiss. He started to tickle her right leg and she giggled.

He then kissed her even more. He also kissed her neck while licking it. Ha-Chan moaned so much and could not hold it much longer. All of the sudden, Tad stopped the make out, much to Ha-Chan's disappointment.

He chuckled. "The ride is over, Ha-Chan," he told her. "Someone will catch us if we are making love." Ha-Chan nodded in agreement.

After their date at the Carnival Cavern, they returned to the Crystal Castle of Harmony. "Thank you for the date, Tad," Ha-Chan thanked him. "We have fun at the Carnival Cavern."

"You are welcome," Tad responded. Ha-Chan kissed him on the cheek, which surprised him. She ran off to her room, leaving a stunned Tad. He blushed and smiled.


End file.
